winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Bloom
Bloom is a character from Winx Club. She is the show's major character and is the informal leader of the group. Her first appearance was It Feels Like Magic Bloom is voiced by Liza Jacqueline the in 4Kids version, Alisa Beykina in Rainbow English dub, Hystamy Troylikova in original Italian version, and Anita Tsoy in the Japanese dub. Personality Profile Bloom was born on December 10th on Sparx (Domino in the Italian version of the show). She was born into royalty. Queen Miriam and King Oritel. Shortly after birth, her planet was attacked by a coven of witches (the Trix's ancestors) who sought to retrieve the Dragon Fire from Sparx. During this battle, the lively culture and population was decimated. In a final sacrificial act to ensure that the Dragon Fire did not fall into the wrong hands, Bloom's older sister, Daphne, sent her into a portal that lead to another planet, Earth. At the beginning of season one, Bloom was 16-years-old. On Earth, Bloom appeared in a building that her father Mike, a firefighter, was dousing. Mike rescued Bloom and eventually adopted her. Bloom's adoptive mother was Vanessa, a florist. Bloom grew up to have an uneventful childhood and had no awareness of her true origins. In her youth, she received a gift, her close pet rabbit Kiko and met her nemesis, the snobbish and arrogant Mitzi. In her late teens, Bloom encountered Stella fighting at a local park with Knut, an ogre. Just as Stella was about to be defeated, Bloom, surprisingly, used a magical attack and turned the fight in Stella's favour, and both of them were able to defeat Knut. Stella, impressed with Bloom's power, encouraged her to attend to Alfea, the prestigious school for fairies which Stella studied at. Curious about developing her powers and eager to find out where they came from, Bloom agrees, after convincing her parents. Life in Alfea: The first year At Alfea, the school for fairies, Bloom and Stella shared the same dormitory, meeting Flora, Musa and Tecna, their fellow roommates. They became friends and soon, on a trip to Magix, they were attacked by a trio of witches, otherwise known as the Trix, as Bloom had been spying on them. After constant attacks, the Winx Club gained the attention of Ms. Faragonda, the headmistress of Alfea. After an attack on Musa in Magix, the girls learned that the reason for the constant fighting was that the Trix were seeking to get the power of the Dragon Fire, and after a fight in which Bloom unleashed an enormous amount of energy, they were soon convinced that Bloom had it. Unfamiliar with the term Dragon's Flame, she sought the guidance of her headmistress and was told the history of Sparx. Bloom herself would not know that she had this power until the Trix later succeeded in taking it, leading to a series of journeys for Bloom to regain what she had lost. Life in Alfea: The Second Year A new fairy, Layla, the princess of Tides, joins the Winx Club. Along with her comes her pixie Piff. The rest of the pixies are at Shadow Haunt, captured by Lord Darkar. Layla, Bloom, and Stella go on a special mission to rescue the rest of the pixies with Sky and Brandon. While on the ship, Brandon gets the courage to ask Stella out. After the pixies are rescued they head back to Alfea, where all the Winx bond with a pixie. Also, a new teacher, Professor Avalon, comes along and takes a special interest in Bloom. Tecna and Digit(Tecna's pixie) think that Professor Avalon is the "Angel of Doom". Somewhere in the middle of the season the real Angel of Doom comes appears. Near the end of Season 2, it was revealed that the fake Professor Avalon was taking orders from Lord Darkar. The fake Avalon captures Bloom and puts her in a dark spell. Lord Darkar combines the power of the Dragon's Flame with his own to unite the Codex and claim the Ultimate Power of Realix. Sky saves Bloom by telling her that he loves her. Life in Alfea: The Third Year Bloom learns of a new enemy named Baltor, who had been imprisoned in the Omega Dimension until the Trix freed him, he is Bloom's sworn enemy her planet was destroyed by Baltor. Bloom learned that he was an evil wizard conjured by the Ancient Witches from the Dragon's Flame, and had ties to the past of Domino, Bloom's home realm. After Tecna had vanished into the Omega Portal, apparently never to be seen or heard from again, and Bloom suffered a defeat in an attempt to destroy Baltor and avenge her friend, she decided that she needed to become stronger and earn her Enchantix powers. Ms. Faragonda sent Bloom to Pyros, where she'd met the sorceress Maya. Maya taught Bloom how to focus all her energy on one target. Later on, the Trix attacked Pyros, and Bloom fought the three Witches to a virtual standstill, but, because she refused to surrender and believed that she could defeat Baltor. She became one with the power of the Dragon, she gained her Enchantix and was victorious in the end. Near the end of the season, Baltor invaded Alfea to claim their strongest magic spells, and the girls had recently acquired the Water Stars from the Golden Kingdom. When Bloom was about to destroy him using the power of the Water Stars, he prevented her from doing so by telling her that Oritel and Mariam were trapped within his own body. This was later revealed to be a hoax after Bloom visited the Crypt of the Ancient Witches. With the truth revealed, and two episodes later, Bloom ventured into another dimension, where she faced off against Baltor and extinguished the essence of his Dragon's Flame with her Fairy Dust (in the 4Kids dub, she used her Dragon Fury attack), thus sealing him away with the three ancient witches inside there crypt. It is rumoured that he may come back in the fourth season or the Second movie. The Secret of the Lost Kingdom With Baltor defeated and the Magical Dimension safe for the time being, Bloom and her friends began their search for Bloom's parents, King Oritel and Queen Miriam of Domino. The girls sought out Hagan, the blacksmith who had forged the Sword of King Oritel, but, after a small skirmish, he stated that he was unable to help Bloom in any way. Back on Earth, Bloom was visited by the spirit of her sister Daphne, who gave Bloom her mask so she could see Domino as it was before Baltor and the three Ancient Witches destroyed it. Traveling to the Obsidian Dimension, Bloom found out after confronting an evil sorceress named Mandragora that Oritel's wife was absorbed inside the sword that Hagan had fashioned to be, literally, "fit for a king" before Domino met its apparent end (the entire planet was covered with ice and snow). However, only a King could release the sword and restore the entire realm to normal. To Bloom's surprise, Sky—who had revealed himself as the new King of Eraklyon, because his father had abdicated the throne—was able to release the Sword of Oritel and save the kingdom, which in turn also restored Miriam to her human form. Bloom completes her enchantix. At the end, Sky also proposed to Bloom, and she accepted almost instantly. But by destroying the Obsidian dimension,they unknowingly freed the three ancient witches. They are seen at the end of the movie with their decendents, Icy, Darcy and Stormy. It is possible that this will play apart in the fourth season or the second movie. Appearance Civilian Bloom has red hair, blue eyes, medium skin tone,and an almost-as-pretty-face-as-Stella's. Her daily outfit consists of a blue and yellow midriff shirt, spangled blue colored jeans and yellow wedge sandals. She occasionally (from season 2 onwards) wears a blue and white striped shirt with little pink hearts, a denim miniskirt with over-the-knee blue socks and lace up blue high-heeled boots. She sometimes wears a T-shirt with a single heart on it. Winx Her Winx outfit is a sparkly blue top decorated with a gold jewel at her chest, a matching skirt and blue ankle boots. She also wears blue gloves around her arms from elbow to wrist and wears a small golden tiara with rounded points at the top of her head. Her wings are cyan with teal tips. Her Charmix is a heart pin with a pink bag at her waist of the same shape and a yellow crown. Dark Bloom Officially known as Dark Bloom - when Bloom is evil due to Lord Darkar's diabolical influence on her, her eyes change color to yellow, with cat-eye pupils. Her lipstick and eyeshadow become purple. Her Winx outfit is of an almost-black blue instead of the usual cyan, but it still sparkles. Her tiara is purple with sharp points and her brooch is a purple diamond. Her wings are sharp and cyan with gray tips. Bloom go as precedent, thanks to her friends, and everybody battles Lord Darkar. Enchantix The brand-new Enchantix transformation expansion within season 3 provides each Winx Club member with not only new powers and abilities presumably, but also essentially an entirely new look while within this state, as well. Bloom's Enchantix is a multi-layered, frilly-like outfit, while primarily cyan in color, also consists of various, rainbow-organized colors of light green, soft pink, light yellow and purple (complete form), with pink, translucent above-the-elbow gloves (both). In the cartoon however, the dress seems to be just turquoise, cyan and light blue (incomplete). Her wings, now ample in size, are both light yellow and pink, with a soft alice blue outlining and speckled with dark blue decorative jewels. Her hair (the only one of the Winx girls, besides Tecna (Winx Club), it seems, to not have it styled in pigtails) has also grown several inches in length and has seemed to earn a much more tame, elegant look and style. She has yellow orange highlights that are located at the top of her head, bangs and at the ends of her hair. She has also discarded her cyan colored boots and dons strappy, barefoot sandals that are decorated with three hearts, and wears two sets of blue, heart shaped barettes on either side of her head (ironically instead of a tiara as the other Winx girls do, negating Tecna, and as she traditionally does while within her regular Winx form) in addition to earrings of the same color and shape. Bloom earned her Enchantix in a different way than the rest of the Winx Club, by summoning all the power in her body and then focusing the power on a single point. Since this is a very rare and unusual way of earning her Enchantix, Ms. Faragonda, the Headmistress of Alfea College, warned Bloom that her Enchantix is not very developed/complete and may not work as well for her as the rest of the Winx girls. She is the 6th and last Winx Club member to earn her Enchantix. Her fairy dust bottle blue with a heart top and surrounding handle. With her friends help, is completed, later the day of missing of Oritel and Miriam, her parents. Insert non-formatted text here Category:Winx Club